Junior High Blues
by Pretty Pink Power Ranger
Summary: Okay..This is obviously a little fic where the gang is in junior high. I tweaked it a bit so that its Kim. Tommy, Aisha, Kat, Trini, Billy, Rocky, Jason, Adam Zach..I hope I remember them all..lol Enjoy. I'll write more if yall like it. R/R


Title: Junior High Blues  
  
Summary: Everyone knows Junior High is the toughest time. We follow the future power rangers as they struggle with the period of their life.  
  
Author: Jenn  
  
Rating: G  
  
A/N: I did some tweaking with things. I know Tommy, Kat, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam didn't come until later, but I really wanted this big group thing, so let's just pretend, shall we? The rangers are in the sixth grade. Some of my friends told me their junior highs didn't have sixth grades, but mine did.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, they belong to Saban Entertainment. If I add any characters belonging to me I'll let you know.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tommy waited outside Kimberly's Pre-Algebra class. Kim usually was the last one out, she always had a question or comment for the teacher, always had that 'Can do' attitude. Tommy nervously shifted his books to one arm, then back to the other. He always felt a little thrill shoot through him before he saw Kimberly.  
  
And out she came. Her shimmery caramel hair, pulled into a ponytail, swung back and forth as she walked, and her bright eyes were dancing with a story, needing to be told. Kim tapped one pink painted finger nail at the paper she grasped in her hands.  
  
"At first Mr. Simon gave me a B+, but he graded something wrong, so I managed to pull it up to an A-," she explained happily.  
  
Tommy just nodded. Why did his hands feel so sweaty? And why did he feel like he just ran a mile? He hadn't gone to gym class yet...Mayb-  
  
"Oh look there's the two love birds Skully," a young boy said. He was plump and round, and had the ugliest look on his face. His partner was no better. Tall and skinny, it seemed his arms and legs had grown before the rest of him, and he was quite clumsy.  
  
"Kissy Kissy. Hey Bubblegum, move it or lose it," Skull said, managing to make Tommy and Kimberly very agitated. Of course Skull would never admit it, but he had a huge crush on the girl that wore pink every day- Bubblegum being one of the many names he called her. He would die if anyone found out, so he resorted to picking on her.  
  
"Cut it out you guys," Kim said, shooting both adolescents a dirty look. "Tommy and I are just friends."  
  
Kim wouldn't admit it, but she did like Tommy differently than she liked most boys. It was hard to explain, but she would die of embarrassment if he ever found out. Little did she know that he felt the same way  
  
"Hey! I find this behavior totally inappropriate, and rather barbaric, so pl-" The last of young Billy's words were cut off, as his head was shoved in a toilet.  
  
"Dude, we rule!" The two unnamed attackers exchanged high fives, before roaming off and leaving the now soaked Billy.  
  
Billy picked up his glasses off the floor and sighed. At least his attackers were decent enough to take OFF his glasses before humiliating him. Not that anyone was around to see their little show, but he doubted he could blow-dry himself under the hand dryer in time for lunch.  
  
Just as he was squeezing the toilet water out of his hair, Jason sauntered in, with Rocky and Adam behind him. "Come on guys, I'm really hungry. We're gonna miss lunch," Rocky complained, clutching his stomach for emphasize. Adam just shook his head, remaining quiet. All of a sudden three sets of eyes landed on Billy.  
  
"Hey man, what happened?" Jason asked gently.  
  
"Some jerks decided I needed a shower," Billy said bitterly, wiping a smudge from his glasses and setting them back on his nose.  
  
"Man Billy, if I ever find out who did this to you.."Jason trailed off. Rocky squirmed, and burst out, "Let's go eat!" The four boys all shared a laugh, and headed off together to the cafeteria, where most likely the rest of the gang was, at their usual table.  
  
Ah, to be young, and in junior high.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************** Sorry this chapter was so short, but I wanted to see how you guys responded to the idea. If I get good feedback, I'll continue. In the next chapter we'll have appearances from Aisha, Kat, and Trini. Not to mention some Jason/Kim brother sister action, and a certain Australian girl might have a crush on a certain young boy with a pony tail..stay tuned to find out. 


End file.
